The molecular surface representation algorithm that had served us for the last seven years was rewritten to provide higher spatial resolution (1024 by 1024 picture elements as compared to 512 by 512 picture elements previously) and higher color resolution (24 bits of color information yielding 16 million color combinations as compared to 8 bits of color information yielding 256 color combinations previously). The resulting algorithm produces pictures of molecules that at times cannot be distinguished from photographs of plastic models. The algorithm has been in use for the last nine months and tens of thousands of pictures and several movies have already been produced by it. The program, written in PASCAL, is being used in several other institutions.